


Aún no

by Thomary221B



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Incest, Lovelessness, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Él es el hermano mayor y su deber es proteger a su hermano menor y no debería estar imaginando está clase de cosas. Entonces, ¿por qué visualizar aquellas escenas era tan doloroso y placentero?[Participa en el segundo desafío de la página de Facebook: «Es de fanfics» lo cual por mi fecha de cumpleaños (13) me tocó: Desamor  y parafilias]





	Aún no

La música electrónica estaba a alto volumen mientras su mano se movía violentamente sobre su pene, su respiración era irregular y con su otra mano se sostenía en la cama. 

¿Cómo pasó de imaginar a la chica más caliente de la escuela a visualizar a su hermano menor? 

Maldijo mientras eyaculó en su mano y una centelleante visión lo conmocionó. Segundos después observó lo espeso y blanco que era su semen. 

Imaginó a Bill penetrándose así mismo mientras él le agarraba de las caderas para impulsarlo a ir a un vaivén alocado. Lo imaginó besándolo mientras lo penetraba con rudeza y lo imaginaba dándole una sonrisa mientras lo hacía suyo con suavidad en el último momento. 

¿Acaso estaba enfermo? 

Imaginar sexo con tu hermano gemelo no estaba bien. Era algo asqueroso, horripilante y..., y era placentero. 

Se limpió con una camiseta que tenía a lado y se abrazó así mismo, se sintió culpable y aterrado porque no era la primera vez que este tipo de imaginaciones saltaban en su mente, era atacado desde hace más de un año. Sucedió cuando descubrió a Bill teniendo relaciones sexuales con una chica de su propia clase, la misma chica que le apartó de él, esa estúpida niña que rompió la relación tan íntima que compartían. Y era doloroso observar como una unión de 16 años se iba a la basura con el tiempo.

—Ayúdenme, por favor —murmuró en la habitación vacía.

Si Bill se llegara a enterar de sus horrorosos pensamientos, se alejaría de su lado y jamás lo perdonaría. Tenía que guardar el secreto hasta el día de su muerte aunque con cada pasar de los días sea más complicado no imaginar esas vívidas fantasías.

—Tom, ¿sabes dónde está mamá? 

Su pequeño hermano menor, el autor de sus más bajos deseos interrumpió en su habitación. Bill vio a Tom asustado, enrollado en su cama y se alarmó

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Tom alzó la mirada y una extraña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Tomó unos segundos para contestar. 

—No ha pasado nada, aún no.


End file.
